fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Foodini's Friday Games
Foodini's Friday Games was a feature on the Flipline Blog that ran every Friday from May 4, 2012, until July 21, 2017, with the exclusion of April 15, 2016. Until September 7, 2012, it was simply known as Friday Games. 3 games were showcased each week (with the exception of the first 11 weeks, which showcased 4 games each.) On December 25, 2015, a special edition was posted, named Foodini's Christmas Games, which showcased 16 games, 14 of which were Christmas themed. List of featured games 2012 May 2012 * May 4, 2012: Temple Glider, Battle Panic, Front Runner and Flight * May 11, 2012: Hungry Sumo, Mega Mash, Space Punk Racer and Diamond Hollow 2 * May 18, 2012: Final Ninja Zero, Cursed Treasure Level Pack, Wonderputt and Trigger Knight * May 25, 2012: Rubble Trouble Tokyo, Pirateers, Angry Bees and BasketBalls Level Pack June 2012 * June 1, 2012: Double Edged, Johnny Upgrade, Paladog and Big Time Butter Baron * June 8, 2012: Test Subject Blue, Harry Quantum, Hambo and Enigmata: Stellar War * June 15, 2012: Dirk Valentine, Weirdtris, Tiny Airships and Reprisal * June 22, 2012: Twin Shot 2, Notebook Wars 3, Monster Castle XP and Magic Smash Hammer * June 29, 2012: Fat Cat, Kamikaze Pigs, Harry Quantum 2 and Keeper of the Grove July 2012 * July 6, 2012: Super Treadmill, Wingman Big Run, Mimelet and Simple Motions 2 * July 13, 2012: Chisel, Hambo 2, Tokyo Guinea Pops and Sugar Sugar 2 * July 20, 2012: Skywire 2, Wizard Walls and Icy Fishes * July 27, 2012: Silly Sausage, Elemental Balance and Trophiends August 2012 * August 3, 2012: Cave Chaos, Monster Must Die and Resistance is Useless * August 10, 2012: Bullethead, Arcanda's Defender and Dibbles 3 * August 17, 2012: Chisel 2, Planet Juicer and Turbo Golf * August 24, 2012: Test Subject Green, Super Adventure Pals and Drift Runners 3D * August 31, 2012: Rubble Trouble New York, Cargo Bridge 2 and Kleine Castle September 2012 * September 7, 2012: Flash Cat, Knightmare Tower and Zomballoons * September 14, 2012: Icebreaker, Kingdom Rush and Amigo Pancho 2 * September 21, 2012: Bad Ice Cream, Ninja Painter 2 and Little Romeo N Juliet * September 28, 2012: Jacksmith, Rogue Soul and Huebrix October 2012 * October 5, 2012: Pheus and Mor, Ninja Cannon and Into Space 2 * October 12, 2012: Netbot, StickyLinky and Rbots * October 19, 2012: Death vs Monstars 2, Pocket Creature PVP and They Took Our Candy * October 26, 2012: Flightless, Flippin' Dead and Future Buddy November 2012 * November 2, 2012: Scarlet Stranger, Takeover and Apocalipseed * November 9, 2012: Monster Saga, Home Sheep Home 2: Lost Underground and City Siege 4 * November 16, 2012: Mushbits, Stop GMO and Fruits * November 23, 2012: Soccer Balls 2, Steampunk Odessey and Unfreeze Me * November 30, 2012: Zombies vs Penguins 2, Pinata Hunter and Minecart Madness December 2012 * December 7, 2012: Dibbles 4, PaintWorld and Transmorpher * December 14, 2012: Incursion, SkullFace and Flying Cookie Quest * December 21, 2012: Icy Gifts 2, 60 Seconds Santa Run and Snowmen * December 28, 2012: Avalanche, Symbiosis and A Short History of the World 2013 January 2013 * January 4, 2013: Nightflies, Bubble Tanks Tower Defense 2 and Pix City * January 11, 2013: Hero's Arms, Snowball and Dnola: Prelude * January 18, 2013: Fort Blaster, Catch a Duck and Georganism 3 * January 25, 2013: Fractured, Abduction XP and Monster Legions February 2013 * February 1, 2013: Lockehorn, Demons vs Fairyland and Super Sub Hero * February 8, 2013: Nano Kingdoms 2, Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Samurai Autumn * February 15, 2013: Hot Air Jr, Band of Heroes and Stop GMO 2 * February 22, 2013: Renegade Racing, Color Tanks and 400 Years March 2013 * March 1, 2013: Swindler 2, Bunny Canyon and Llama in Your Face * March 8, 2013: Cyclomaniacs Epic, Sheriff Sancho and Splitman 2 * March 15, 2013: Rainbogeddon, Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and Raft Wars 2 * March 22, 2013: Bad Ice Cream 2, Searching for the Elephant and Desktop Racing 2 * March 29, 2013: Cat God vs Sun King 2, Cargo Shipment: Chicago and Snail Bob 2 April 2013 * April 5, 2013: Qoosh, Photon Baby and Pursuit of Hat * April 12, 2013: Mad Burger, Slice the Box and Piggy Wiggy Seasons * April 19, 2013: Super Stock Take, The King's League: Odyssey and Wonder Rocket * April 26, 2013: Resort Empire, Jim Loves Mary and Parking Hooligan 2 May 2013 * May 3, 2013: Turbo Rally, Caribbean Admiral and Frizzle Fraz 3 * May 10, 2013: Feed Me Moar, Red Ball 4: Vol 2 and Aqua Boy * May 17, 2013: Super Duck Punch, Snail Bob Space and Disaster Will Strike 2 * May 24, 2013: Orbox C, Forest Guardians and Flip and Go * May 31, 2013: Giants and Dwarves TD, Monsterland 3 and Coaster Racer 3 June 2013 * June 7, 2013: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, Ninja Miner and New Splitter Pals * June 14, 2013: Monty's Moon, Mushbits 2 and Slime Laboratory 2 * June 21, 2013: Karting Super Go, Paintworld 2 and Accurate Boy * June 28, 2013: Rocket Pets, Reverse Boots and Bob the Robber 2 July 2013 * July 5, 2013: Ripple Dot Zero, Comic Book Cody and JellyGo * July 12, 2013: Nitrome Must Die, Circus and Icarus Needs * July 19, 2013: Battle Cry, Need a Hero and Incursion 2 * July 26, 2013: Zombotron 2, Jewels Hero and Symbiosis Greenland August 2013 * August 2, 2013: Harry Quantum 3: Cheese Carnival, Go Virus and Sushi vs Blockies * August 9, 2013: Papa's Cupcakeria, Transmorpher 2 and A Duck Has An Adventure * August 16, 2013: Need Water, The Golem and Wish Totem * August 23, 2013: Experimental Shooter 2, Release the Mooks 3 and Cheese Barn * August 30, 2013: Zombality, Notebook Space Wars and Beach Crazy September 2013 * September 6, 2013: Grand Prix Go 2, Revive the Monster and Lost Galaxy * September 13, 2013: Blym, Snoring 3 and Clover Flower * September 20, 2013: Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Rocket Squirrel and Blast Driver * September 27, 2013: Zombotron 2: Time Machine, Cyber Chaser and Awesome Cars October 2013 * October 4, 2013: Cursed Treasure 2, Red Ball 4 Vol. 3 and Twizzed Firefarta * October 11, 2013: Enough Plumbers 2, Barons Gate and Pirate Monsters * October 18, 2013: Steampunk Tower, Headless Zombie and Demon Destroyer 2 * October 25, 2013: Zombie Goes Up, Haunt the House and Royal Offense November 2013 * November 1, 2013: Theft Punk, Diggy and Ninja Miner 2 * November 8, 2013: Bitzy Bliz, Drawfender and Bomb Besieger * November 15, 2013: Home Sheep Home 2: Lost in Space, Pocket Ninja and Grand Truckismo * November 22, 2013: Snail Bob 5, Dino Run: Enter Planet D and Furtive Dao * November 29, 2013: Good Daddy 2, Tiny Dangerous Dungeons and High Sky December 2013 * December 6, 2013: Club Nitro, Find the Candy and Easy Joe 2 * December 13, 2013: Go Repo, Crash TV and Papa's Pastaria * December 20, 2013: Snail Bob 6: Winter Story, Gift Rush and A Bonte Christmas * December 27, 2013: Civilizations Wars 2 Prime, Not in My Dungeon and Go Under 2014 January 2014 * January 3, 2014: Loot Hero, Spaceman 2023 and 10 is Again * January 10, 2014: Click Battle Madness, Zombinsanity and Disposabot * January 17, 2014: Water Mania, Lumber John and Virus Wars * January 24, 2014: Truck Monsters, Tesla: War of Currents and Above Average Guy * January 31, 2014: The Right Way, The Great Bazooki and Paintball Racers February 2014 * February 7, 2014: Harry Quantum 4: Doc Star, Swapster and Pixel Escape * February 14, 2014: GatherX, OFFS3T and Physicar * February 21, 2014: Amigo Pancho 4, Turbo Drifters and Cover Orange Knights * February 28, 2014: Papa's Freezeria To Go!, 3 Pandas in Brazil and Free Fred March 2014 * March 7, 2014: Dino Shift 2, Shape Fold 2 and Pandesal Boy * March 14, 2014: Rescuenator, One Button Vania and Fragile Fauna * March 21, 2014: A Ghostly Journey, Car Toons! and Frizzle Fraz 4 * March 28, 2014: Ditto, Level Editor 3 and Planet Adventure April 2014 * April 4, 2014: ChangeType, How Dare You and Tinysasters 2 * April 11, 2014: Nunchuck Charlie: A Love Story, Where is My Beard? and Free Prumpa * April 18, 2014: Red Warrior, Shape Shifter and Ninja Cannon RE * April 25, 2014: Stealth Bound, Notebook Space Wars 2 and Cover Orange Pirates May 2014 * May 2, 2014: Super Sneak, Steam King and Artie's Dreams * May 9, 2014: Goodgame Empire, Icebreaker Gathering and Pyjama Jump * May 16, 2014: Goodgame Big Farm, Pursuit of Hat 2 and Madmen Racing * May 23, 2014: Disaster Will Strike 3, Thunder Cars and The Lord of the Tower * May 30, 2014: An Ordinary Day, Calabash Bros and Offroad Truckers June 2014 * June 6, 2014: Nether Runner, Sticky Ninja Missions and Phobi Jones * June 13, 2014: Egg Knight, Planet Dash and Transcopter * June 20, 2014: Battle of Heroes, The Sun for the Vampire and Papa's Donuteria * June 27, 2014: StrikeForce Kitties, Knight Slider and Score the Goal July 2014 * July 4, 2014: Laser Cannon 3: Level Pack, Lunar Lemurs and Squid Skid * July 11, 2014: Cover Orange: Wild West, Royal Warfare and Bigotilyo * July 18, 2014: Spy Bear, Quebrix and Mummy's Path * July 25, 2014: Freezy Mammoth, Cut the Monster 2 and Kings Troubles August 2014 * August 1, 2014: Inner Demon, Bomb of Love and Cats n Fish: Circus 2 Escape * August 8, 2014: Bazooka Boy 2, City Wizard and Mad Truck Challenge * August 15, 2014: Snail Bob 7, Stealth Bound Level Pack and Stolen Sword * August 22, 2014: Shadow Kings, The Great Magician's Curse and Quantum of Light * August 29, 2014: Tesla Defense 2, Colorize and Papa's Wingeria HD September 2014 * September 5, 2014: Jellydad Hero, Dash Dash and Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 * September 12, 2014: Robo Trobo, Spook House and Nyan Force * September 19, 2014: Troll Tale, Shifty Knight and Maze Evolution 3 * September 26, 2014: Mr. Splibox, Rogue Soul 2 and Vegan Vampire October 2014 * October 3, 2014: Phoenotopia, Blob's Story 2 and King's Rush * October 10, 2014: Galaxy Siege 2, Rampage Rex and Barons Gate 2 * October 17, 2014: UndeadRUN, Panda Uprising and Aliens Go Home * October 24, 2014: Lost Teddy Bear, Tiny King and 3 Happy Friends * October 31, 2014: Monkey Go Happy Halloween, Wonder Rocket 2: Halloween and Zombie Mart November 2014 * November 7, 2014: Flash's Bounty, Zombie Tactics and Wandering Eyes * November 14, 2014: Fishtopia Tycoon, Rainbow Hamster and Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * November 21, 2014: Happy Mart, Cluck-O-Nauts and Grav Escape * November 28, 2014: Bobby Da Arrow, Madburger 3 and Cookie Needs Jam 2 December 2014 * December 5, 2014: Slydrs, Bob the Inventor and Monster Truck Assault * December 12, 2014: Pirates vs Undead, Monkey Go Happy: North Pole and Blob Thrower 2 * December 19, 2014: A Stroll in Space, Super Santa Bomer and Save the Pig * December 26, 2014: Snail Bob 8: Island Story, Siege Hero: Pirrate Pillage and Crash! Boom! Bank! 2015 January 2015 * January 2, 2015: Headless Zombie 2, Loved Monsters and Zombo Gems * January 9, 2015: Keeper of the Grove 2, Strikeforce Kitty 2 and William the Conqueror * January 16, 2015: Shop Empire 3, Monkey Go Happy: Western and Rats Invasion 2 * January 23, 2015: Fractured, The Sun for the Vampire and Ninja Defense * January 30, 2015: Shifter, 3 Pandas in Japan and The Enchanted Cave 2 February 2015 * February 6, 2015: One Screen Hero, Disaster Will Strike: Ultimate Disaster and Knight Fall * February 13, 2015: Amigo Pancho 5, Age of Wonder: The Lost Scrolls and Kram Keep * February 20, 2015: Fatal Fighters, Wheely 4: Time Travel and Pinata Hunter 3 * February 27, 2015: Epic Boss Fighter 2, Awesome Conquest and Mourn March 2015 * March 6, 2015: Family Rush, Tap Heroes and Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! * March 13, 2015: Tropical Ice Tycoon, Pre-Civilization: Bronze Age and Shark Lifting 2 * March 20, 2015: Transmorpher 3, Shape Shifter 2 and Love Burger * March 27, 2015: Frozen Islands, Juicy Bazooka and Goblin Treasure Hunt April 2015 * April 3, 2015: Monkey Movers 2, The Gun Game Redux, Monkey Go Happy: Eggs * April 10, 2015: Amateur Bee, Zombonarium and Lost Yeti * April 17, 2015: Pajama Boy 3, Shape Fold Animals and Glow Path * April 24, 2015: Turn Undead, Cattle Tycoon and Wonder Defender May 2015 * May 1, 2015: Rubble Trouble Moscow, Vanguards 2 and Test Subject Complete * May 8, 2015: Mr. Spilbox 2, Pintown and Ruthless Pandas * May 15, 2015: Colourblind, Fishtopia Tycoon 2 and Moto X3M * May 22, 2015: Sideomorph, Ninja Shape and Castle Kaboom * May 29, 2015: Level Editor 4, Blast RPG and Rafting Toad June 2015 * June 5, 2015: Puzzle Tower, Timmy and Drop Wizard * June 12, 2015: Sugar Sugar 3, Missile Strike and Papa's Cheeseria * June 19, 2015: Tiny Treasure, Lightsprite and I.C.S. * June 26, 2015: Strikeforce Kitty: Last Stand, Gravicat and Royal Offense 2 July 2015 * July 3, 2015: Wheely 5: Arnageddon, Monkey Go Happy Ninjas 3 and Wacky Strike * July 10, 2015: Newton's Law, Stumped and Stoot 'n' Shout * July 17, 2015: Disaster will Strike: Defender, Super Bouncy Quest and Nambers * July 24, 2015: Fun in the Sun, Bouncy and Monsto and Magic Safari 2 * July 31, 2015: Bad Ice Cream 3, BLOCnog and Monkey Go Happy: Madness August 2015 * August 7, 2015: Immense Army, Cut 3D and Donutosaur 2 * August 14, 2015: Ayo the Hero, Bubbleboy in Dreamland and Loved Monsters 2: Seasons * August 21, 2015: Dracula Boom, Jump Out! The Box and Monkey Go Happy: Samurai * August 28, 2015: How to be a Gent, Coloruid and Royal Guard September 2015 * September 4, 2015: G-Switch 2, Video Game Monsters and Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 * September 11, 2015: Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, Galaxy Siege 3 and Hivex * September 18, 2015: Video Game of Life, Blocky's Escape and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * September 25, 2015: Death Arena Reality Show, Puzzle Box and Evacuate! October 2015 * October 2, 2015: Wheely 6: Fairytale, Newspaper Boy Halloween and Cyndre Phase * October 9, 2015: Catch the Crowns, Bound and Chuppy-Shills * October 16, 2015: Battle Sails, Jump Out! The Computer and Cursed Islands * October 23, 2015: Swords and Souls, Pirate Kaboom and Cyber Chaser 2 * October 30, 2015: Bazookitty, Monkey Go Happy: Bats and Pumpkinhead Jump November 2015 * November 6, 2015: Fruits, CDrone Survival and Awesome Happy Heroes * November 13, 2015: Llamas in Distress, David and Keithan: The Haunted Lighthouse and Cover Orange Gangsters * November 20, 2015: Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Bullet Heaven 2 and Sequence * November 27, 2015: Super Adventure Pals: Battle Arena, Monkey Go Happy: Turkeys and Space Man Max 2 December 2015 * December 4, 2015: Fleeing the Complex, Plunger and Cubestern 2: Night Shift * December 11, 2015: Cap'n Marcela's Winter Wonderland, Monkey Go Happy: Xmas Tree and Absorbed * December 18, 2015: Flooded Village: Xmas Eve, Christmas Cat and A Christmas Blackout * December 25, 2015: Snail Bob 6, A Christmas Blackout, Christmas Cat, Flooded Village: Christmas Eve, Monkey Go Happy: Xmas Tree, Cap'n Marcela's Winter Wonderland, Super Santa Bomber, Monkey Go Happy: North Pole, Icy Gifts 2, 60 Seconds Santa Run, Snowmen, Dibbles 4, Snowball!, A Bonte Christmas, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD 2016 January 2016 * January 1, 2016: Cloud Wars Snowfall, Big Evil Robots and Reach the Core * January 8, 2016: Wild Wastelands, Strikeforce Kitty League and King's Strike * January 15, 2016: Monster Love, Sieger 2 and Easy Joe 4 * January 22, 2016: Welcome to Winkletown, Caravan Beast and Bullet Phase * January 29, 2016: Noobies Invasion, Basket and Ball and ICS February 2016 * February 5, 2016: Wheely 7: Detective, Tempala and Run Pinky Run * February 12, 2016: Blacksmith Lab, Monkey Go Happy: Hearts and Tank Crusader * February 19, 2016: The Big Pig Game, Mutant Fighting Cup 2016 and Raiders Took My Dog * February 26, 2016: Learn to Fly 3, Dakota Winchester 3 and Sum Links March 2016 * March 4, 2016: Avalancher, Voodoo Boom and Monkey Go Happy: Survive * March 11, 2016: Alien Transporter, Sinbad's Journey and Zombidle * March 18, 2016: Clonespace, Cover Orange Journey: Space and Clonespace * March 25, 2016: Wasteland Siege, Bullethell Adventure and Monkey Go Happy: Ninja Hunt April 2016 * April 1, 2016: Another Pretentious Game, Cat Around the World: Alpine Lakes and The Story of Brewster Chipptooth * April 8, 2016: Tower of Destiny, Super Ninja Block and The Case of Scary Shadows * April 22, 2016: Van Helsing vs Skeletons 2, Jamming with Grandma and Monkey Go Happy Ninja Hunt 2 * April 29, 2016: Purbalds, Hexallin and Minedig: Journey to Hollow Earth May 2016 * May 6, 2016: Anita's Camp, Police Team Rescue and Aliens Hurry Home 2 * May 13, 2016: Deterministic Dungeon, Hero Simulator and Coloruid 2 * May 20, 2016: Bear in Super Action Adventure 2, Superdozer and Pest Hunter * May 27, 2016: Jump Out! Pinball, What's Inside the Box? and On the Wheels June 2016 * June 3, 2016: Shop Empire Underground, Slice the Box: Level Pack and Penguineering * June 10, 2016: Color Move, Rebird and Crossy Swipe * June 17, 2016: Soccer Simulator, Slice Food and Fruitland 2 * June 24, 2016: Third Kingdom, Fractured 4 and Zombies vs Brains July 2016 * July 1, 2016: Papa's Taco Mia HD, Island Trip and Building Rush 2 * July 8, 2016: Hitbox, Saving Little Alien and Heroes in Super Action Adventure * July 15, 2016: Vampire Jackie, A Goody Life and Kaitlyn and the Diving Helmet * July 22, 2016: It's a Shore Thing, Frantic Planes 2 and 1 Shot Exterminator * July 29, 2016: Rico and Miko, Disaster Will Strike 7 and Shoot-Out in the West August 2016 * August 5, 2016: Zombilla Team, Monkey Happy 1-4 and Detective Sir Biscuit * August 12, 2016: Shop Empire Galaxy, Cinema Madness and Mini Machines * August 19, 2016: Ransom Valentine, Tiny Diggers and Gem Boom * August 26, 2016: Quest for Pancake, Longcat Journey and Max Savior September 2016 * September 2, 2016: Mommy Ducky, Spiters Annihilation 4 and Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 * September 9, 2016: Make Me Laugh!, Cat in Japan and Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 * September 16, 2016: The Magical Forest, Blow Smasher and Super Trucks 3D * September 23, 2016: Amigo Pancho: Space, Dunkers and Papa Louie Stickers * September 30, 2016: Hermine's Ghost Town Adventure, Stars from the Sky and The Castle Dungeon October 2016 * October 7, 2016: Slider Scouts, Sacred Treasure and Wheely 8: Aliens * October 14, 2016: Hero Agency, Gravity Knight and Mini Golf: Hole in One Club * October 21, 2016: Shop Empire: Fable, Troll Face Quest: TrollTube and Stacko Level Packk * October 28, 2016: Quest for Éclair, Pest Hunter 2 and Steak and Jake: Midnight March November 2016 * November 4, 2016: Troll Face Quest: Video Games, Alien Complex and Vintage Game Shop * November 11, 2016: Epic Cluck, Save the King and Save the Clock Tower * November 18, 2016: Carlos and the Dark Order Mystery, Monkey Go Happy: Army Base and Jo and Momo * November 25, 2016: Trollface Quest: Sports, Frog Fable and Night at the Colosseum December 2016 * December 2, 2016: Escape Inc., Baron Liar: Cannonball Ride and Get a Little Gold * December 9, 2016: Castle Runner, Cat Around the World: Japanese Valley and G-Switch 3 * December 16, 2016: Papa's Sushiria, The Rescue Rocket and Apple Worm * December 23, 2016: Blocky Xmas, Monkey Go Happy: Lights and Santa Runnn * December 30, 2016: Camp Phantom, Sky Chasers and Rollercoaster Creator Express 2017 January 2017 * January 6, 2017: Viking: Way to Valalla, Swindler and The Fancy Pants Adventure: World 3 * January 13, 2017: The Shadow Realms Arcade, Monkey Go Happy: Magic and Burrito Bison Revenge * January 20, 2017: Diggy 2, Super Mall and Flight * January 27, 2017: Trollface Quest 13, Temple Glider and Front Runner February 2017 * February 3, 2017: Monkey Go Happy: Escape, Diamond Hollow 2 and Space Punk Racer * February 10, 2017: Egg Riot, Mega Mash and Hungry Sumo * February 17, 2017: Babysitting Fun, Jump Out! Workshop and Wonderputt * February 24, 2017: Midnight Hunter, Cursed Treasure Level Pack and Final Ninja Zero March 2017 * March 3, 2017: Trollface Quest TV Shows, Greetings from Potato Island and BasketBalls Level Pack * March 10, 2017: Ozzy, Monkey Go Happy Pyramid Escape and Angry Bees * March 17, 2017: Sword and Spoon, Pirateers and Rubble Trouble Tokyo * March 24, 2017: Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, A Dumb Family Die and Rubble Trouble Tokyo * March 31, 2017: Johnny Upgrade, The Avoider and Big Time Butter Baron April 2017 * April 7, 2017: Civilization Wars: Homecoming, Paladog and Double Edged * April 14, 2017: Monster Hordes, Enigmata: Stellar War and Hambo * April 21, 2017: Monkey Go Happy Chocolate, Harry Quantum and Test Subject Blue * April 28, 2017: Dolidon, Reprisal and Tiny Airships May 2017 * May 5, 2017: The Ritual, Weirdtris and Dirk Valentine * May 12, 2017: Monkey Go Happy Planet Escape, Magic Smash Hammer and Monster Castle XP * May 19, 2017: Papa's Pancakeria HD, The Ritual 2 and Notebook Wars 3 * May 26, 2017: Yellow, Twin Shot 2 and Keeper of the Grove June 2017 * June 2, 2017: Fat Cat, Kamikaze Pigs and Harry Quantum 2 * June 9, 2017: Wingman Big Run, Mimelet and Simple Motions 2 * June 16, 2017: Super Treadmill, Tokyo Guinea Pop and Sugar Sugar 2 * June 23, 2017: Hambo 2, Chisel and Icy Fishes * June 30, 2017: Wizard Walls, Skywire 2 and Trophiends July 2017 * July 7, 2017: Silly Sausage, Resistance is Useless and Elemental Balance * July 14, 2017: Arcana's Defender, Monster Must Die and Dibbles 3 * July 21, 2017: Bullethead, Turbo Golf and Drift Runners 3D Trivia * As stated in the August 15, 2017, edition of Quinn's Q&A, the reason why Foodini's Friday Games was cancelled is as follows: ** "Foodini’s Friday Games have been a staple of our blog since 2012. However, if you have been noticing over the last year, we have slowly been phasing out the amount of Foodini’s Friday Games on our site. We started off with 3 new games a week. Then we dropped it to 2 new games a week and a classic from the past. Then 1 new game and 2 classics. Soon, it became just the classics. Ultimately, the pool of quality Flash games has been diminishing, so there wasn’t much to choose from and we needed to wrap it all up." * Foodini's Friday Games had 272 posts made in total. Gallery Blog newgames.jpg|The original banner for Friday Games, used from May 4, 2012 until September 7, 2012 Dec1616.PNG|December 16, 2016 DEC23.16.PNG|December 23, 2016 Dec3016.PNG|December 30, 2016 Jan617.PNG|January 6, 2017 Jan1317.PNG|January 13, 2017 Jan2017.PNG|January 20, 2017 Jan27.17.PNG|January 27, 2017 Feb317-0.PNG|February 3, 2017 Feb317.PNG|February 10, 2017 Feb1717.PNG|February 17, 2017 Feb2417.PNG|February 24, 2017 Mar317.PNG|March 3, 2017 Mar1017.PNG|March 10, 2017 Mar1717.PNG|March 17, 2017 Mar2417.PNG|March 24, 2017 Mar3117.PNG|March 31, 2017 Apr717.PNG|April 7, 2017 April1417.PNG|April 14, 2017 Apr2117.PNG|April 21, 2017 Apr2817.PNG|April 28, 2017 May517.PNG|May 5, 2017 May1217.PNG|May 12, 2017 May1917.PNG|May 19, 2017 May2617.PNG|May 26, 2017 Jun217.PNG|June 2, 2017 Jun917.PNG|June 9, 2017 Jun1617.PNG|June 16, 2017 Jun2317.PNG|June 23, 2017 Jul717.PNG|June 30, 2017 Jul7.17.PNG|July 7, 2017 Jul1417.PNG|July 14, 2017 Jul2117.PNG|July 21, 2017 Category:Flipline Website